Bienvenida a casa
by April.third
Summary: Qué pasaría si el niño que te molestaba de pequeña resulta ser el amor de tu vida? Despues de 6 años habrán cambiado las cosas? -talvez no es un cavernicola despues de todo...cambio de opinion.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola? (: esta es mi primer fic xd espero que les guste :3**

Bienvenida a Casa

Capitulo 1. 

¿Cómo pude haber aceptado regresar después de 6 años a Forks?, eso ni siquiera yo puedo explicármelo. Era un tanto pequeña cuando mi Renée –mi madre- se divorcio de mi padre, tenía como unos 11 años, pero era totalmente capaz de recordar todos esos malos recuerdos de mi infancia en Forks. ¿Cómo pude estar de acuerdo con mi madre para ir a venir a tratar de convivir con mi padre? Ni idea.

El viaje a Forks fue muy agotador y peor venir en el carro con Charlie –mi padre- de Seattle a Forks.

Se preguntarán ¿Dónde queda Forks? Les responderé con solo tres palabras _en la_ _nada_.

En cuanto llegamos salí corriendo del coche y en cuanto entre a mi antigua casa sentí de nuevo ese aroma que me recordaba a mi infancia… humedad, tierra mojada y madera.

Subí las escaleras y entre a mi antigua habitación y lo primero que note fueron los cambios, Charlie había cambiado las cortinas y mi cama por una más grande. Empecé a desempacar mis cosas más elementales como mi laptop, mi ipod y mis libros, los coloque en el escritorio y vi unas fotos viejas pegadas en la pared junto con unos dibujos, el primer dibujo decía "_Alice_ _y_ _Bella_ _amigas por siempre_" y con unos dibujos deformes, me reí bajo al recordar todos los momentos que había pasado con mi antigua amiga Alice. Una de las fotos era del festival del día de la primavera, recuerdo que iba vestida de flor y que el hermano mayor por un año de Alice, Edward me estaba molestando. ¿Qué habrá pasado con ellos?

"Bella la cena estará lista en 30 minutos" Dijo Charlie sacándome de mis recuerdos.

"¿Que comeremos?" Pregunte pensando que mi padre prepararía la cena.

"Ordene pizza, ordena tu ropa y tus libros, debes prepararte para mañana" Dicho esto se marcho dejándome sola en mi habitación.

_Perfecto_, pensé no había recordado que mañana era mi primer día en la escuela, ¿Sería igual que en Phoenix? ¿Volvería a ser el bicho raro?

En la mañana me desperté a las 6:00 am para tomar una larga ducha, decidí por usar unos jeans grises, una camisa blanca sencilla, un suéter amarillo mostaza, una chaqueta negra encima y unos converses.

Mi pelo era un total desastre –como siempre- así que solo me puse un poco de mouse para cabello y lo deje suelto. Baje rápida las escaleras y note que la patrulla de Charlie no estaba y que había dejado una nota:

"_Bella revisa el tarro de las galletas, encontraras tu transporte – papá"_

¿Transporte? Me dirigí al ya indicado tarro de las galletas y agarre unas llaves –un tanto oxidadas- y no pude evitar que una sonrisa se formara en mi rostro, corrí a la ventana y vi un carro tanque –no sé sobre carros- aproximadamente de los 50's, color naranja y con algunas partes sin pintura.

Me hice unos hot cakes y agarre mi mochila y _mis_ llaves y me marche a la escuela.

Llegue como en unos 20 minutos, el camino fue verde, verde y más verde.

La preparatoria de Forks era grande pero no tanto como mi escuela en Phoenix, contaba con un poco menos de 1,500 alumnos y era el hogar de los 'Espartanos'.

En el estacionamiento vi algunos carros como el mío pero el que llamo mi atención y el de mis nuevos compañeros fue un Volvo plateado –obviamente del año- que estaba estacionado a lado de un convertible rojo.

_Presumidos_, fue lo único que pensé.

Me baje del carro, le puse seguro a la puerta y cuando quite las llaves del contacto estas se cayeron a un pequeño charco.

"Buen comienzo" Murmuré al mismo tiempo en que recogía las llaves.

"¿Bella?" Dijo un tono particularmente familiar.

* * *

**¿De quién será la voz?**

**Hola de nuevo! :D**

**Espero que les haya gustado .**

**Déjenme saber que piensan por un review si? :3**

**Próximo capitulo estará muy interesante : ) haha adiós!**


	2. Chapter 2

"¿Bella?" Dijo un tono particularmente familiar "Oh por dios no puedo creerlo"

Me voltee para ver a la persona que había imaginado.

"¡Alice! No puedo creer que te encuentre, tantos años sin..." Antes de terminar la oración Alice se abalanzo hacia mí para darme un abrazo.

"Hay Bella pensé que nunca te volvería a ver".

Después del abrazo y las risas, Alice me dijo que estaba en el club de teatro y que si me interesaba unirme como bailarina.

"¿Qué te parece, te interesa?" Dijo Alice dedicándome una amplia sonrisa.

"No es que no quiera, es que, no soy buena para nada que implique coordinación" Era la verdad era demasiado torpe para eso.

"Mmm… está bien pero entonces ¿nos podrías ayudar en la revisión del guión? Necesitamos ayuda, ¿Por Favor?" Dijo con cara de perrito y haciendo pucheros.

"Está bien dame el guión" Dije por fin rendida –sabia que ella ganaría- llevaba menos de una hora en la escuela y ya tenía tarea, genial.

Alice y yo hablamos hasta que tocaron el timbre, mi primera clase fue Filosofía ahí conocí a una chica rubia que se llamaba… Jennifer o Jessica, no recuerdo muy bien, la segunda hora fue Geometría ahí conocí a un par de chicos que me invitaron a sentarme en su mesa en el almuerzo.

La tercera hora era biología, pero antes de que entrara al salón salió uno de los mismos chicos de geometría y que me invitaron en el almuerzo diciendo que no habría biología porque el maestro estaba enfermo, también oí que dijo que irían a jugar baseball al campo de la escuela para aprovechar la hora libre.

Aproveche y fui a la oficina para entregar algunos papeles que hacían falta y me atendió una señora con aspecto agradable, me recordó a mi abuela –ni idea porque- después de entregar los papeles, pensé que sería buena idea aprovechar para empezar a revisar el guión y recordé que Mike –el chico de geometría- dijo que irían a jugar baseball al campo de la escuela, así que decidí por irme a sentar a una de las gradas laterales y empezar a leer el guión.

El campo de baseball era amplio y como todo Forks el césped estaba totalmente verde –En Phoenix muy pocas veces ves algo así- se notaba que para la escuela era importante el baseball.

Me senté en las gradas de en medio y empecé a leer el guión, al parecer la obra era una adaptación de Romeo y Julieta pero de la era actual, vi que Alice dirigía la obra y que era además la bailarina principal de la obra, recuerdo cuando éramos pequeñas Alice siempre quería ser bailarina de ballet y en halloween siempre se disfrazaba de bailarina.

_*Flash back*_

_Era halloween y estaba muy entusiasmada, porque a mi amiga Alice y a mí nos habían dejado por primera vez ¡Pedir dulces solas! _

_La mama de Alice la había dejado a ella y a su hermano Edward en mi casa, Edward me caí mal, siempre me anda molestando._

"_Alice y Edward pórtense bien ¿entendido?" Dijo la mama de Alice._

"_Si mamá" Dijeron al mismo tiempo._

_Después que la mama de Alice y Edward se fuera, los tres salimos de casa a pedir dulces._

_Alice iba vestida de bailarina de ballet, Edward de spiderman y yo de Dorothy del mago de Oz. _

"_¿No tienen miedo?" Dijo Edward, nosotras negamos "Pues deberían porque hay muchos hombres malos y vagos que roban niñas en Halloween"_

"_Cállate Edward, no sabes de lo que hablas" Dijo Alice defendiéndonos._

"_Claro que se, por si se les olvidaba yo tengo 7 y ya soy mayor" Dijo mientras se paraba en un tronco "Y también se que a los vagos y a los hombres malos se roban solamente a las niñas de cabello café ¿Verdad Bella?"_

"_Tiene razón Alice, no sabes de lo que hablas" Dije ya enfadada "Vámonos Alice"_

_*Fin Flash back*_

Me reí bajo al recordar, las peleas Alice-Bella contra Edward.

Alcé la cabeza y lo primero y último que vi fue que una pelota se dirigía hacia mí.

10 minutos después

"Oye ¿Estás bien?" Preguntaba una voz aterciopelada.

"Me duele la cabeza" Respondí con tono malhumorado.

"Te llevaré a la enfermería" dijo de nuevo la voz aterciopelada.

No podía dejar que un desconocido que ni siquiera sabía su nombre me llevara a la enfermería, me siento muy capaz de yo sola ir.

"No yo puedo sola" Dije algo indignada.

"Ni siquiera puedes abrir los ojos, como vas a ir a la enfermería"

"Soy totalmente capaz de ir…" Antes de terminar sentí unos brazos me levantaban "yo sola" Dije rendida.

Me sentía extraña, tal vez porque me golpearon la cabeza con una pelota, pero también sentía como que encajaba en los brazos del desconocido, quería abrir los ojos pero me era imposible, trate de abrirlos pero me sentí demasiado mareada para poder continuar así.

Llegamos a la enfermería y sentí que aquellos brazos me dejaban en una cama.

Y volví a quedar dormida.

"¿Cree que le paso algo?" dijo la voz de mi salvador.

"No, creo que ya está despertando" dijo una voz de una mujer "¿Cómo te sientes querida?"

"Me duele la cabeza, eso es todo"

"¿Puedes abrir los ojos?" Me preguntó la voz aterciopelada.

Fui abriendo los ojos y me encontré con unos ojos esmeraldas que creía ya haber visto, pero no recuerdo donde.

"Veo que ya puedes" dijo dedicándome una sonrisa torcida.

Era extremadamente guapo, tenía el pelo cobrizo, ojos verde esmeralda y sus facciones de la cara eran perfectas.

"Cre…cre…creo que debo de irme" No pude evitar ponerme nerviosa "Gracias por ayudarme" Y Salí de la enfermería.

Era la hora del almuerzo así que me dirigí a la cafetería, en el pasillo me encontré con Alice y le conté lo que me había pasado, me invito a sentarme con ella en la cafetería y acepte, creo que Mike no se sentiría triste si no me sentaba con él.

Entramos a la cafetería y no tenía ganas de comer nada –por el golpe- sentía que vomitaría o algo así.

En la mesa estaban algunos viejos amigos de la primaria y del kínder.

"Chicos, ¿Recuerdan a Bella?" Dijo Alice entusiasmada.

"¡Oh por dios!" dijo Rosalie, ella no había cambiado mucho, siempre la había visto hermosa.

"La pequeña Belly Bells" Dijo Emmett el si había cambiado, tenía unos musculosos brazos.

"Bella, mucho tiempo sin verte" Dijo Jasper, tan formal como siempre.

"¿Dónde esta Edward?" Preguntó Alice

"Desde Inglés no lo veo" Contestó Jasper.

Nos sentamos en la mesa y se dedicaron a hacerme una lluvia de preguntas sobre todo el tiempo perdido.

"Miren ahí viene Edward" Dijo Emmett.

Ni me moleste en girar para verlo, tenía muchos malos recuerdos con él.

"Lo siento por llegar tarde, es que tuve que ir a la enfermería" Dijo _esa_ voz.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**Necesito su opinión, soy nueva en esto x3 haha**

**Espero que les haya gustado :3**

**el próximo capítulo estará muy divertido xD**

**haha adiós! : )**


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

Me desperté a las 6:50 am, me puse lo básico desodorante, camisa, pantalón y zapatos. Me mire al espejo para ver mi cabello, nada mal. Como todos los días yo estaba listo en 5 minutos, en cambio mi hermana Alice no.

"¡Alice, apúrate!" Grite desde las escaleras.

"Ya voy, ya voy" Dijo mi hermana saliendo de su habitación "No encontraba mi otra bota"

"¿Crees que vas a un desfile de modas, o qué?"

"Lo más importante es la presentación hermanito"

Me reí. Era lunes así que me tocaba llevar mi carro a la escuela, agarre mis llaves y apure a Alice para salir. El viaje a la escuela fue normal Alice cantando a todo pulmón las canciones de la radio y yo manejando. Cuando la canción de la radio acabó, empezó la canción "A thousand miles" de Vanessa Carlton una de las cantantes favoritas de Alice.

"Oh por dios, algo pasara hoy, estoy segura" Exclamo Alice agitando los brazos.

Alice siempre había sido una persona con mucha fe a todo eso del destino, yo particularmente nunca había sido fan de eso ni de nada.

"Agh, necesito ayuda con el guión ¿Quién me ayudara?" No era necesario voltear a ver a Alice para saber que tenía su cara de perrito consigue lo que quiere.

"Lo siento, ni pienses que te voy a ayudar duende diabólico"

"Por favor, por favor, es mi primera vez en estar en el comité organizador de la obra"

"Dile a Jasper o a Rosalie que te ayuden" Los estaba mandando a su muerte, luego se vengarían.

"Agh, está bien" Dijo mi hermana fastidiada.

"Para que están los hermanos" Dije sonriendo.

Llegamos en unos 15 minutos a la escuela, me estacione un lado del carro de Rosalie y le puse alarme al Volvo.

"Alice no olvides que ma…" ¿A dónde fue? Lo que sea.

Camine al edifico D-5 donde tenía clase de inglés, desafortunadamente me crucé con Newton.

"Hey Cullen"

"¿Qué quieres Newton?" Mike me caía mal desde que intento propasarse con Alice el año pasado.

"Los chicos y yo hemos organizado un partido de baseball a la tercera hora, si quieres unirte ve al campo"

"Está bien, ahí estaré'' Dije finalizando la conversación.

Inglés estuvo aburrido puesto que Tanya Denali –mi compañera- no paraba de tocarme inconscientemente la rodilla. Y Jasper no paraba de hacerme caras de burla.

La siguiente hora fue gimnasia y la pase trotando solo para calentar para el partido. La tercera hora era Biología, iba un semestre atrasado porque falte a la materia todos los días, una clase menos, una clase más.

Me quede en el campo esperando a los demás, cuando todos llegaron Emmett y yo estuvimos en un equipo y nos toco lanzar así que nos dirigimos a nuestras posiciones, yo jardín derecho, Emmett en tercera base, Ben lanzador, Tyler en primera base y Eric en jardín izquierdo. Se me hizo raro no ver a Jasper en el campo el siempre juega de segunda base.

A Mike le toco batear y fue un out seguro, después le toco a uno de Ciencias y la pelota fue hacia mí pero la cerca de las gradas me impidió poder atraparla y golpeo a una chica que estaba leyendo.

"Idiota" Le grite al tipo de ciencias.

Me brinque la cerca y llegue donde estaba tirada la chica, al parecer estaba leyendo el guión de la obra de Alice, observe a la chica, tenía el pelo largo y de color café oscuro, piel pálida y aunque sus ojos estuvieran cerrados podría asegurar que eran hermosos… _concéntrate_ _Edward_ _esta_ _inconsciente_, cierto, al parecer estaba inconsciente, pensé en dejarla ahí pero sería muy malo de mi parte así que decidí llevarla a la enfermería.

Primero tenía que ver si no estaba muerta o algo por el estilo.

"Oye ¿Estas muerta?" Lose, muy tonto, pero tenía que intentarlo.

La chica empezó a abrir los ojos. Y tuve razón, sus ojos eran hermosos.

"Oye ¿Estás bien?" Dije de nuevo.

"Me duele la cabeza" Respondió.

"Te llevaré a la enfermería"

"No yo puedo sola" Dijo tratando de abrir más los ojos, pero los cerro nuevamente.

Evite reírme, parecía que se le iba a salir un ojo y trataba de mantenerlo en órbita o algo por el estilo.

"Ni siquiera puedes abrir los ojos, como vas a ir a la enfermería"

"Soy totalmente capaz de ir…" Terca, mejor la cargue de una vez "yo sola"

Cuando la levante un olor a fresias empezó a esparcirse por el aire y me di cuenta que era el olor del champú que compraba Alice, pero este olor era diferente, era dulce, pero al mismo tiempo no, era _perfecto_.

Llegamos a la enfermería y la deje sobre una camilla y fui a llamar a la enfermera, pero cuando volvimos, la chica estaba dormida.

"¿Qué le paso?" Me preguntó la enfermera.

"Se golpeo la cabeza con una pelota de baseball" Le dije mientras la enfermera iba por un vaso con agua "¿Cree que le pasó algo?" Dije preocupado.

"No, creo que ya está despertando" Se acerco a ella y le dijo "¿Cómo te sientes querida?"

"Me duele la cabeza, eso es todo"

Me acerque a ella y pude notar que tenía la marca de donde había impactado la pelota.

"¿Puedes abrir los ojos?"

Los fue abriendo y me encontré con dos ojos color chocolate. De cerca eran aun más hermosos.

"Veo que ya puedes" Y le dedique una sonrisa.

Se quedo unos segundos paralizada, creo que tengo ese efecto en las chicas.

"Cre… Cre… Creo que debo de irme" Se paró demasiado rápido "Gracias por ayudarme" Y salió de la enfermería.

Definitivamente debía volver a verla. Recordé que era hora del almuerzo fui rápido a la cafetería y cuando llegue a la mesa vi otra persona sentada en la mesa, mientras todos volteaban a verme.

"Lo siento por llegar tarde, es que tuve que ir a la enfermería"

**Hola : )**

**Este capítulo se me dificulto un poco al escribirlo porque es la perspectiva de Edward y asi xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado (yn)**

**Y gracias por los reviews enserio :3**

**Bye :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4.-

"Miren ahí viene Edward" Dijo Emmett.

Ni me moleste en girar para verlo, tenía muchos malos recuerdos con él.

"Lo siento por llegar tarde, es que tuve que ir a la enfermería" Dijo _esa_ voz.

Me quede estática al pensar que yo Bella Swan llegue a pensar que Edward Anthony Cullen me llegara a parecer…ni siquiera puedo decir la palabra, _guapo_.

"Edward, ¿Recuerdas a Bella?" Dijo Alice apuntándome.

Hubo un momento de silencio, decidí por voltear a verlo.

"Hola de nuevo…Edward" Dije atropelladamente.

"No puedo creerlo, estas muy…diferente" Dijo con esas sonrisas torcidas.

Tal vez cambio después de seis años, tal vez ya no sea un cavernícola después de todo.

"Pero sigues siendo la misma tonta que se mete en problemas"

Está bien, cambio de opinión.

Pensé en decirle muchas cosas, pero la campana sonó y todos empezaron a ir a los pasillos.

¿Quién se cree para insultarme y luego irse? ¿Qué se piensa que es para andar con esos hermosos ojos verdes? Qué demonios dije, jamás pensaría que Edward tiene ojos hermosos, aunque los tenga… ¡Pero no quiere decir que me gusten! ¿O sí? Agh, olvídenlo.

Todo el día fue aburrido, la última clase fue matemáticas y ya no aguantaba más estaba deseando salir y huir lo mas antes posible. Sonó la campana de salida y me dirigí al estacionamiento.

Cuando arranque el auto pude ver a Edward y a Alice irse en el Volvo de la mañana, no recordaba que sus padres estaban en una posición economica alta puesto que su papá era de los pocos doctores en Forks y su mamá era una decoradora de interiores muy importante.

Llegue a mi casa y Charlie no estaba, opte por prepararme algo sencillo y rápido. En mi plan estaba prepararme un sándwich pero no había, uno jamón y dos mayonesa.

Saque algo de dinero de mi bote de ahorros y fui al mercado más cercano, me decidí por Ralph's. Fui directamente al pasillo que estaba indicado como Carnes frías pero había enlatados, le pregunte a un chico que estaba volteado acomodando unas botellas de jugo.

"Hey, ¿No sabes dónde está el jamón y todo eso?" Directa y al grano.

"Están en el pasillo 5 a la derecha" Dijo volteándose "¿Bella?"

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" Dije alarmada, no todos los días un desconocido te llama por tu nombre, bueno…en Forks todo puede pasar.

"Soy yo Jacob" Dijo el tal Jacob "Jacob…Black"

Memoria no me falles ahora…_Jacob, Jacob _¡Jacob!

"¿Eres el hijo de Billy?" Billy era un amigo de Charlie.

"Si, no puedo creer que estés de vuelta"

"Estas muy diferente" Dije, tenía razón, Jacob ya no era el pequeño niño delgado y tímido, ahora era grande y musculoso.

Platicamos como por media hora, pero como Jacob estaba en horario de trabajo y yo tenía hambre, nos despedimos y compre lo que necesitaba.

Llegue a mi casa y me prepare el sándwich, me lo comí viendo uno de esos programas de caídas y accidentes.

Como a las siete escuche la patrulla de Charlie, subí a mi habitación, no tenía ganas de platicar sobre mi aburrido primer día.

Me puse mis pijamas y me recosté en la cama pensando y analizando lo que había pasado este día…encuentros, risas, trabajo –solo por parte de Alice-, _golpes, _disgustos y más encuentros.

Definitivamente mañana sería interesante.

**Hola!**

**Me tarde demasiado u.u**

**Pero esque como paso todo eso de san valentin y asi :)**

**El capitulo es un corto pero prometo que los próximos serán más largos e interesantes ;D**

**Gracias por los reviews enserio 3**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, a mi parecer se me hizo muy neutro y calmado xD**

**Déjenme saber lo que opinan! (:**

**Bye (L)**

**P.D: Quiero ir a ver Valentines day! Donde sale Taylor Lautner xd**


End file.
